Crimson Liquid
by diggydawg
Summary: First, her coat was stolen from work one winter's night, then she was escourted home by the vampire king, Sasuke Uchiha! He's chosen her as his mate, but she isn't making it easy for him. She's fiesty, and he likes it. Sasukexoc Itachixoc NO LONGER DISCONTINUED
1. Aki: Taken by a Vampire!

**Thank you so much for clicking this! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions, ask in a review plz!**

**Here we go!**

Onyx eyes watched its prey hurry down the street. Mild amusement flashed across his flawless face as her eyes showed fear in the night, darting across every movement. He'd been watching her for a while now, and he'd grown to like her.

She wasn't a ninja, but she had learned how to be a medic-nin. She worked in a small cafe just a few minutes away from her apartment. She was always the one to lock up, and because it was the dead of winter, it was dark at 7pm when now it only felt like it was 10 at night. The cold didn't make a difference to him, but to mortals such as her it did.

His eyes lowered to the coat in his hands. Bringing the soft fabric to his face he inhaled the scent, closing his eyes as he exhaled through his mouth, almost not wanting it to escape his lips. That's why he stole it from her tonight, while she was working he took it from the cloakroom, he loved her scent.

Aki had been forced to walk home without her coat; someone must've accidentally taken it by mistake in the cloakroom. But something told her that that wasn't the case. She jumped in her skin for nearly the 100th time that minute when she saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye. She let go of the breath that she didn't realise that she held and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering violently from the chilling wind.

_I can't believe it, I've been down this path thousands of times and only now do I get afraid!_

She surveyed the plain, dusty road ahead of her, only now noticing the male figure casually leaning against a wall of a random house, watching her with deep onyx eyes. He wasn't there a few moments ago. As she got closer, she saw that he had black hair shaped in a cockatoo with two long bangs down the sides of his face, some of it falling in his beautiful eyes. He looked about her age (17). She was almost entrance at his body, and made an extra effort to move her gaze away. In the corner of her eyes, she saw him smirking.

_Oh yes, I know I'm beautiful._

He saw her quicken her pace to try and get past him, but she wasn't going to get away that easily. With inhuman speed he was in front of her, and smirked at her startled gasp.

"Excuse me," He said, his voice smooth as silk, and she hated the way it made her shiver. "You look awfully cold out here. Is this yours?" He held up her jacket. She hesitated.

_How did he know that was my jacket?_

'**Duh, he probably stole it.'**

_Why do you always have to answer me!? Damn you conscience!_

**You're staring like an idiot, Aki! You better say something!**

"No, I don't think it is. I'm only a few minutes from my house anyway." She mentally cursed as her teeth began chattering, making her statement totally unbelievable.

"Here." He whispered, ignoring her comment and holding out her jacket for her to slip on. She looked reluctant, but wordlessly took it from him in the end and slipped it on with shaky hands, trying to avoid his heated gaze.

Something made her fear him, yet for some reason she wanted to get close at the same time.

"Thanks." She muttered and walked forward.

"Let me walk you home." He...purred? What kind of a creep was he?!

'**A gorgeous one'**

_I said stop answering my questions!_ She scolded. She could really get annoyed at her inner self.

"No thanks. As I said, my home is just a few minutes away."

"Of course, but you never know what could be after a beautiful girl like you in a night like this." She blushed at 'beautiful' but she went rigid at the '**what'** could be after her.

"O-Okay..." He walked alongside her, and she noticed that she had never seen him around here before.

"Lead the way." He smirked.

"...I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm not really meant to be here in Konoha." He said, somewhat coldly. She thought that he looked familiar.

_I guess that's that subject over... Damn, I need to get him away from me! He's walking way too close!_

'**Take the wrong turn and pretend a random house is yours then wait for him to leave! Man I'm a genius.'**

_Your me, idiot. That means I'm a genius!_

'**Pfft, there's no way that you'd ever come up with that plan!'**

_Shut up! Just help me get through this!_

She turned left where she was meant to turn right. He followed curtly next to her.

_Sucker..._She inwardly smirked.

Aki took random turns left and right her steps becoming more confident. She knew she was going the total opposite way from her apartment, but then suddenly everything became familiar. She was in her own street! How did she end up here!?

_Plan B, I'll pick a house that ISN'T mine._

She stopped at the house before her own, walking onto the doorstep and turned to him, ready to say goodbye but he kept walking to the next one.

"You're at the wrong house, Aki. You live at this one." That was it, she had enough of him. On shaky legs she mustered the courage to walk right up to him and gave her best scowl.

"That's it! How do you know my name?! How do you know where I live?! And why take my jacket if you were going to give it back to me?! You stupid bastard! Psycho stalker! ...Stop smirking at me!" He teasingly walked closer to her, and backed her against something, and she realised it was her own door. Damn.

The black-haired boy didn't stop until he was pushed up against her. She grew rigid as he lowered his head to her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You're scent is so sweet..."

"Wha-? Wait! Get off!" She blushed, pushing him off.

He chuckled. "You're so cute, Aki-chan." His lips skimmed her neck. Her blush became darker and she muttered something along the lines of 'answer question' and 'bastard'.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the last living descendant of the Royal Uchiha vampire clan," She felt something sharp, graze her neck. "I've been watching you for a long time now, and I've grown to like you. You're scent is so alluring that I had to take your jacket, after all, it got me to have my first meeting with my lovely Aki." His voice was seductive, and it took her awhile to notice that he'd stopped talking.

"Wait! I'm not yours!" She pushed him off, managing to get a step worth space between them. That was when his overconfident smirk frightened her.

"Actually, you are. You see, as the last living member of the Uchiha clan, I get control over all vampires. Like a king. But, I need a pet, a supporter, a mate if you will." Aki saw where this was going and gasped, turning around grasping the door handle and pulling it roughly. Her hands fiddled with her pockets.

_Damnit! Where did I put my key?!_

Her wrists were pinned against the door with Sasuke's body pressed against her. "And frankly, I've chosen you."

"No, no, no, NO! I don't want to be some vampires play thing! Go find someone else! I'm not a slut or a whore of any sort!"

_Try Sakura or Ino...WHAT IS IT WITH HIM AND SMIRKING?!_

**Don't deny it.**

_Deny what?_

**You like it. You like it when he's smirking. You-**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, SHUT UP!!" It took her a moment to realise that she had said that aloud. He raised a delicate eyebrow, but then brought his face closer to hers.

"What's it gonna be, Aki? Are you going to come willingly? Or do I have to force you?" There was an evil glint in his eyes when he said the latter. She gulped. Putting on a serious face, she gave him a death glare.

"Bite me." She growled.

**AKKIII! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAAAAAAT!**

_Wh- Oh no..._

"Gladly." He smirked and began lowering his head to her neck, finding her struggling more of a turn-on.

"NO! SASUKE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO DON'T BITE ME! PLEEEEEEEASE!"

"Too late, Aki." With that his fangs pierced her soft skin.

**Any suggestions would be really appreciated. Read & Review plz!**


	2. New Home: New girl!

**Thank you so much reviewers! Cookies for you!**

**Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and plz remember to review at the end.**

She looked so divine, tangled firmly within his crimson sheets, sleeping soundly. Aki's black hair was spread out across the pillow like black ink, tempting him to run his hands through it. His sensitive ears could pick up her deep breathing from the other side of the room, the sound of her heat slowly beating the sweet blood around her body.

_Delicious._ He licked his lips.

Aki woke up feeling refreshed. She felt greater than she had in a long time. Tangled up in her sheets, yes, but she felt good. They smelt exactly the same as the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha.

_These smell like the vampire boy I met last night... Wait. WHAT?!_

Leaping out of bed (and tripping up in the sheets) she landed head-over-heels onto the floor.

**THUMP!**

It was painful.

_Good feelings gone..._ Aki sat up, rubbing her head. _Ow..._

Everything came back to her, her coat being taken at work, being escorted home by a beautiful vampire prince called Sasuke, the bite...

Aki's hand flew to her neck, where she could feel two puncture holes where Sasuke's fangs had sunk into her neck.

_No! I don't want to be some vampire's pet!_

'**Oh ho ho ho I think that's a little white lie. Besides, it's the vampire KING's mate!'**

_Man I __HATE__ IT when you just answer me like that! Where do you COME from?!_

'**Well.... When a man and a woman love each other very much..."**

_Alright! Alright! I get it! Now leave!_

'**Okay so you don't want any answers from me anymore?'**

_YES! _

'**Not to bother you anymore?'**

_YES!_

'**Not to talk to you anymore?'**

_FINALLY YOU REALISE!_

'**Okay then so you don't want me to tell you how Sasuke is on the other side of the room eyeing you. RIGHT. NOW.'**

WHAT!

There he was, in all his glory, Sasuke Uchiha seated on the other side of the room with a smirk on his face. At that moment in time she felt stupid, she was still on the floor with her palm on the fang mark while he was sitting with one leg crossed over the other in a comfortable black leather arm chair smirking his face off.

_Such an amusing pet... I'm going to fun with this one._

Aki got lost in his eyes, the black depths pulling her in....slowly....slowly...

Gliding out of his chair, the vampire male was in front of her in seconds, breaking her trance. Taking hold of her he seated her small body on his lap on the double bed next to them. She blushed and looked down. He smirked and gently took her hand away from the fang marks on her neck.

"Don't hide it, pet. I want people to know you're mine."

"No one's here!" She exclaimed, snapping out of her silence. "And I'm not your pet!"

"I've marked you as mine, so you rightfully belong to me, as my mate." His grip tightened around her front waist and the back of her shoulders, making her lean into his body more.

_Damnit. Why_ did_ I even let him near me?!_

'**I don't know about you, but I'm actually starting to feel a bond with him, ne?'**

_Shut your mouth! ...Or whatever you talk with..._

"But I haven't slept with you!"

"We'll have to change that won't we?" Before she had time to react she was pinned to the bed with a hungry vampire on top of her.

"Hey- Did you hear?" A pink haired girl whispered to the other.

"Hear what?"

"That Prince Sasuke has found a mate!"

They both sighed in disappointment.

All was quiet.

"He should've picked me!"

"Shut up Ino-pig! I heard it was that girl, Aki. That human from Konoha!"

"Serious Forehead-girl? Omg! We have got to tell people about this!"

"Ah! Sasuke! Get off!" She tried to punch him but then he pushed her wrists on either side of her head.

'**Now that you've hit him with her **_**awesome**_** attacks, I'm going to leave you be!'**

_No! That's cruel!_

'**Too bad...!'**

_No! I just want him to get off me!_

He read her thoughts. "That's one request I will ignore... You belong to me, you are mine and you are bound to me. Now all I need to do is make you my mate."

_He really is beautiful... WHAT?! No! I didn't just think that! Just because he's so handsome..._

"Aki..." Sasuke groaned, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Do you know how _tempting_ you are when you stare at me like that?"

She blushed and began wiggling out of his grasp. Which only excited the vampire more. She was unconsciously rubbing against him and he nuzzled into her neck in return.

"I understand you want me, Aki. But not now, okay?" He teased, which was rewarded with a dark blush and a series of rude outbursts. But he wasn't listening. He stared down at her beautiful face, his head cocked to the side, as he held her hands down with his hands. He laced his fingers with hers, and it went unnoticed because of the passion she was putting into her angry words.

_Such a ferocious pet..._ He smirked.

"You're not listening are you?!"

"Nope." He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers, applying a sweet suckling to her soft lips.

She was shocked at his behaviour. He was suddenly so gentle. He licked her lower lip, and she opened her mouth for him. His tongue slid into her mouth, passionately caressing her own. His lips broke from hers only to devour them again with more force.

His lips trailed down her neck, making a path of nibbling kisses and soft bites that teased her gently. He let his sharp fangs slip into the holes he made when he bit her the previous night. She moaned as pleasure stunned her whole body as he began sipping her sweet blood. He growled, fighting his instincts and retracted his fangs, licking off the excess blood apologetically.

"If you won't let me mate with you, then at least allow me to leave my scent over you, to let other vampires know that you're mine. Then eventually take you as my mate."

She smiled. Maybe her inner self was right. She was starting to like him. "Yes, Sasuke."

He smirked in triumph. _You'll be mine, Aki._

She moaned as he suddenly rubbed his body against hers, his hands travelling all over her body, nuzzling himself into her neck and collar bone. Their hips were grinding roughly and he began breathing raggedly. He made sure that she was covered in his scent before stopping.

"Now I've left my scent over you, it will be a warning to other vampires not to hurt you, or try and take you for themselves."

Her stomach grumbled, and he smirked, getting off her (not without a final nip to her neck) and before she could say anything, brought her out of the room.

"Hey-Where are we going?" Aki asked, looking around the dark, cold hallways.

For a vampire, they were room temperature, but for a warm-blooded human, they were freezing.

_Now's a good time for my coat... Which I don't have! Sasuke must've taken it off when he brough me here..._

As if reading her thoughts, his arm wrapped from her shoulder down to the opposite side of her waist and pulling her tight against his side.

"Ahead is the women's dining area. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Not with my scent adorning your presence. Have something to eat, and I'll be back." He took her opposite hand, making her look at him before he stole one last kiss from her, and vanishing before her very eyes.

Turning to the double doors, she slowly opened them and walked through. The room was large, there were plenty of other vampire women all chattering and eating in groups on separate tables. They all looked stereotyped, like in all those high school movies. She laughed inside. They didn't even look up, mistaking her as another vampire.

At the far end was the actual food section, which looked like a large buffet centre, on the east side of the room was a wall decorated with paintings of the Uchiha clan women. She could tell by the big sign above it. Even though the sun was out, there were lamp shades everywhere. On the west side of the canteen, there was another giant glass door which led to a balcony, which led to vast gardens and swimming pools.

Aki began walking forwards, right to the back of the canteen and got some food before turning. Where could she possibly sit?

Just as she was walking past a girl who was sitting alone on her table. She was probably the only one in the whole room who wasn't contributing to the chattering noise. She had a tray in front of her, but she hadn't touched her food. Her eyes were staring the space opposite her, her forearms resting horizontally on the table and her hands laying on top of each other. She was actually quite beautiful.

She had long red hair, the colour of crimson, falling equally down her shoulders and down her back. She had a slim figure, light teal eyes and just like Aki, high cheek bones and perfect skin and lips.

While she was busy staring, two girls, one blonde and one pink-haired got up from their seats and stopped her in her tracks. She recognised them immediately.

"Hey Aki! How's it goin'?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

Aki's eyes widened, and she gaped.

"You two are vampires?!"

"We should ask the same to you! How come _you're_ _**here**_?" Sakura leaned closer, sniffing before pulling back. "Whoa! You reek of Sasuke! So _you're_ the one that he brought here!" Aki noticed this caught the attention of the beautiful silent redhead. "How did ya do it, Aki? How did you get in bed with him!"

"Didn't you already see that fore-head girl? Ino pushed Sakura's shoulder. "Can't you _clearly _see those vampire marks on her neck? Plus I could smell her from the moment she walked in!"

Aki's eyes darkened. "I'm not sleeping with Sasuke."

"Leave her alone." A dark and sinister voice spoke out. The trio looked towards the red-headed vampire. Her tone was deadly, and Sakura and Ino both left with a humph.

_Tough crowd..._

The red-head closed her eyes in annoyance, and Aki turned towards her.

"Hey, thanks."

"You're welcome." She didn't open her eyes.

"Can I sit here please?"

Opening her teal eyes, she replied. "Sure."

**K now it took forever to write dis chappie so I'm expecting reviews! Lol. Dn't worry ppl I'll make sure to add more humour and blow you away wid da next chappie!**

_Doesn't that green button look so tempting right about now?_


	3. News to Aki: Explanations!

**Thank you people for bearing with me so far! You're reviews are so lovely! I want to say a special thanks to:**

**Kuro-30fyre- You're right, Sasuke DOES make the best vampire! (You get cookies for giving the best quality reviews! Lol)**

**Katanauchiha- I sent you an email, but do you think that Aki is falling a little TOO quickly for Sasuke? Or is it just right? Lol**

**Cherry1315- Thank you! (I hope you laike dis chappie too, lol) Cookies for you!**

**Larn55- Thank you! I'm glad you like this story, (btw, the redhead is found out in dis chappie)**

**Ladey CheriLina- Yeah, my vampire stories are similar but you'll see as the chapter's progress that they have different plots, hehe. Cookies!**

**XXBlackfireXX- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Bloody Midnight- I've noticed that you've reviewed on my other story as well, so thank you for liking my stories! Cookies for you!**

**Edward's Number 1 Love- You also reviewed on my Storm Hawks story, Life Lives on, (dn't worry I'm updating soon) and thank you for enjoying my stories! Hehe, cookies for you!**

**Taiyauchiha- Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it! And please update your story too!**

**Thank you the rest of my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***Cue the speaker man with the deep mesmorizing voice***

_**Now for the quality you've been waiting for...**_

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

**Chapter 3:**

After Aki sat down, she did a quick scan of the room, noticing that all the women wore different clothing. Also, she started feeling a little uncomfortable under the stare of the beautiful teal-eyed, red-headed vampire.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?" Aki asked, trying to break the ice, and trying to get over that she should stop staring.

_It feels like I'm being scanned and scowled at at the same time!_

"No, I don't feel like eating."

Aki took one bite of the mash potato to realise that the gravy was blood! She took a bite of everything else, the meat, vegetables, everything was all either covered in blood (veggies and mash) but the meat was actually stuffed with blood, or still had the blood of the animal on it.

'**Well, what do you expect when this is a castle for vampires? Soup?'**

_I should've looked closer when I was picking my meal! Ew this is disgusting!_

She spat the food out back onto the tray.

_I'm just so hungry!_

"Hey." The girl opposite her caught her attention. She moved a hand into her pocket, and then handed over what looked like a cheese and tomato sandwich. Cautiously taking it and mumbling a thank you after she saw no blood, she ate it hungrily.

"You're name's Aki isn't it?"

"Yeah, what's yours? And why did you have a meal that doesn't contain blood in your pocket if you wouldn't eat it?"

"The name's Dae, and this morning I had a vision that Sasuke would be getting a mate, who was human, so I brought that just in case."

Aki mused in her mind, the sandwich's packaging was identical to the one they selled at the cafe she worked in. Well, used to work in.

"You have visions? Is that, like...a vampire power?"

"Yes, when you're changed, depending on your human qualities, get a specific ability. Mine's to see the future."

"Wow. Does everyone else in this room have an ability?" She was surprised when a chuckle came from Dae.

"No. Well, can I judge that? You see, the ones wearing kimono's are concubines or mates of male vampires that visit the castle on business with the Uchiha clan. The ones in uniform, are maids, which is the majority. They're less likely to evade in your business than the mates of other vampires, as the maids can be punished by their lord if necessary, while the mates think they're higher than Prince Sasuke. He is pureblood, which actually makes him higher than us and therefore royalty. And just like royalty, there aren't many purebloods left, making them even higher in the chain."

"...Sounds complicated." Aki joked, which earned a smile from Dae.

"I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." She smiled. "Friends?"

Aki grinned. "Friends."

"I'll keep you informed if you need to know anything." The red-head actually began eating. Aki tried to ignore the smell of blood, and couldn't help but feeling a bit sick.

From Aki's position, she could see directly out the west wall, through the giant window towards the vast gardens and swimming pools.

"Dae?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why is there a giant window on the opposite side of where the sun rises?"

"This room is built to suit vampires, Aki." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Vampires _can_ walk around in the sun, we just prefer not to. So this room is built with a wall on the right, to stop sunlight where it is the strongest, when it rises in the east. And as the sun weakens, as it sets in the west, we're able to watch it, and then once the last speck of orange is gone, we're outside, bathing in the moonlight. Ruling the night."

"Oh I see... And you know what you said earlier about you seeing that Sasuke would choose a human mate? Well, how did everyone find out so easily?"

"You reek of Sasuke, girl. You can be smelled from a mile away. It's like both a warning and a claim. It's warning other vampires to back off, or face the wrath of the mate, and a claim that you're his, and only his. So non-other can take you. You're a walking, talking, flashing sign that screams 'I'm Sasuke's mate'."

"....Whoa...."

"Yeah, it's inevitable. Vampires are a one-mater type of species. Once they find their mate, they stick to them forever. Which is really how long we live without temperament."

"Temperament?"

"Yeah, it's without being killed or getting sick and dying, or even killing themselves."

"...Oh."

"But you'll find that with Prince Sasuke, is that he'll protect you with his life, and he'll be very protective, and knowing his Highness, he'll be possessive too."

Aki blushed.

"That's a yes, then. It's a good thing! It's because you're his mate. He'll also treat your neck delicately, as to show caring and understanding towards you. Somewhere subconscious in men's minds, it's also making sure that they're ownership of you isn't taken or threatened by the fang marks on their mates neck. They're so egoistical."

Both girls giggled.

"But I'd lay low if I were you, you're gonna get killed by Prince Sasuke's fangirls. I think I'm the only one in this room that doesn't fancy Prince Sasuke."

Aki rolled her eyes. "Why do they all like him so much? Especially since some of them already have mates!"

"So you _do_ like Sasuke?"

"I-E-Eh?-A-Uhhh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I-E-Eh?-A-Uhhh..."

"Yup. Definite yes."

"Man... You're more annoying than my conscience."

Sasuke sat down in his throne, his 'aquitances' and former friends all sitting around him on a grand round table designed for royalty. Sasuke was the only one in a throne, as he was higher than the others, while they sat in regular chairs.

Naruto, on his right was chatting to Kiba to _his_ right, Kakashi was on his left, reading that disgusting book of his. Onyx eyes closed Just when he got to relaxing in his chair, he got a rather annoying nudge on the arm by the elbow belonging to Naruto Uzumaki.

"We all saw you walking with your uke today, teme!" He got a whack over the head from Kiba, telling him to treat him with respect. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-_sama_."He corrected with a glare to Kiba who only smirked back. "You gotta admit though, she was cute!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with a passion.

"What? Teme! I was complimenting your mate!"

Growl.

"...I'd back off if I were you, Naruto." Kakashi stepped in, finally looking up from his book.

Growl.

Quiver.

"AAHHH! HE'S GONNA EAT MEH!" Naruto cried, pulling at his hair and ducking under the desk.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Dobe."

"So... What are _you_ then?" Aki asked Dae, who had finished eating long ago, and the canteen was almost empty after everyone finished their lunch. "You wear different clothes, talk like a maid with respect, but prettier than most vampire mates or concubines..."

This erupted a laugh from the red-head, who just kept on cracking up with laughter.

_...Was it _that_ funny?_

'**I'm as stumped as you are.'**

"What did I say?"

"Don't worry... hehe......hehe..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began rolling about in her seat, and both Aki and her conscience sweat dropped.

"Uh... I'll see ya around..."

Dae turned serious and sat up straight. "See ya. Oh, Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful of the full moon."

"Okay...?

Confused, Aki stood and made her way out of the canteen, bowing twice to the deceased Uchiha women as she walked through the doors, closing it quickly in front of her once she was out, and sighed.

"Who were you bowing too?" Shivers ran up her spine as she felt hot breath in her ear from behind.

"No one..."

_...Alive._

He chuckled. "Calm yourself, pet."

"I'm not your-!"

"Come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

**Now I hope that was enough quality! Remember that I write quality for quality reviews! Now it took FOREVER to write this (but it seems so quick for you guys cos when I read all the lovely reviews I thought 'Rite. I'm gonna sit down and WRITE THIS!**

**Now after all the sweat and blood I put into this chapter, I'm expecting some appreciative reviews!**

**Click dat button! You know you want to!**

**------Go on.**

**---------------------Dat's it.**

**-------------------------------------Little closer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------Gawd I love you people!**


	4. Sasuke: What's his little game?

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my lovely readers! Prepare yourselves for romance, humour and my secret ingredient! (hehe) and so-! (I hope this chappie is enough to satisfy your taste-buds, or eye-buds, lol) Let us begin!**

**Fye Kurokawa- I want to thank you so much for your review! So much dawned on me thank you so much! I loved your review and I want to award you the best quality reviewer so far! (My trusted assistant, will you accept?) lol, and I tried to use 'mate' less too and I enjoyed your praise! Cookies! XD :P**

**Ayu Yui- Lol I'm glad I made your day! *does a yayzers dance* thank you for your review! Cookies!**

**Kuro-hime-chan30- Dae DOES seem like Alice Cullen! But it wasn't intentional, lol. Cookies for tu!**

**Cherry1315- Lul, you are hooked! There is no going back! Mwhahaha! Ahem, thank you for your review and I'm so glad that you love this story so much! (Cookies)**

**Itachi Uchiha's Lover- Lol, I love it too when Aki is defiant! Cookies for reviewing!**

**Katarauchiha653719- I'm glad you liked my chappie! And it's nice to have your feedback! Cookies!**

**Coke N Bleach- Thank you for your suggestion! (I may use it in a couple of chappies!) But you must stay tuned for I am not giving out my plans so easileh! Cookies for uuuuu!**

**Taiyauchiha21- Thank you for the review, and you'll see if your right or not....heheh...cookies!**

**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX- Lol, thank you for the review I'd hoped it was cute! Cookies.**

**Don't forget to review at the end!**

"So... Who are these people I'm going to meet?" Aki asked the Uchiha vampire next to her, who currently had his strong arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her tight against him.

"Hmm... Acquaintances."

She looked at him cautiously. Disbelievingly. Then suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

He smirked playfully.

"What makes you think that I'm planning something?"

"..."

Smirk.

"I will find out what you're up to."

Chuckle.

"I will find your hidden motive."

He turned his head to her, looking down at her slightly.

"Is that a challenge?" He leaned in closer.

"It's a bet!"

He chuckled under his breath. _You'll regret betting against me._

"I must warn you. I always win."

"Ha! I bet I can find out what you're planning by tomorrow!"

"An hour."

"What?! No! That's too short!"

He leaned in again and this time smirked. "Are you _afraid_?" He whispered the last word.

"Fine, 1 hour AND I will find out your plans. I will find out your hidden motive. I will find out what you need with me. I will find out what you want from me."

"And if you _can't_ figure it out within an hour, you will have to be my personal slave. For the rest of the day. Doing _anything_ I want." He replied with a smirk.

"What?! Oh come on!"

"Oh where did the confidence go?" He taunted.

"...I can still do it!"

He chuckled and stole a kiss from her.

"We'll see."

Coming to a rather fancy door, Sasuke swept her in front of him before opening the black door. He nudged her forward into the room before shutting it behind him.

The room was all black, with red floors. It was of a medium size, and had a small wooden door on the east side of the room. It, like the canteen, had a window on the west side of the room, on the far left near the south wall. There was a small curtain type thing on the far right, which wasn't attached to the ceiling but stood up on the floor like a Japanese-type-curtain-type-for-bathroom-privacy-thingy-with-decorations-that-had-little-holes-so-you-could-kinda-see-what's-behind-and-kinda-not-at-the-same-time-for-privacy-kinda-nd-mostly-made-outta-wood.

There were also a clothing stand (Like a mat on the ground where you dress), slightly more forward than the Japa-Wall-Thingy (it' shorter, Lol). In front of the clothing stand, a long ways mirror stood against the east wall, and a vanity full of hair clips, hair brushes, make up and other ointment stuff.

On the east wall, nearest to the door, there was a large rack, full of silks and other materials.

A range of couches had its own little corner on the west wall, not so close to the window, but it had its own little cosy-together-ness. (What is it with me and hyphen's today?! Lol (Hyphen = -)). The couches were low, like coffee table height, they were a creamy-beige(again!), and had a thick arm rest the whole way round, which if you sat on would only come to your mid-back, and it was long so you could also pull your feet up on it. There were two silver and beige pillows on the edge in the corner of the seat. There was one of these couches against the wall, one single seat (like a one seater but the same design of the other couch) and a small beige bean bag.

Looking back at the vanity, mirror, and obvious bath behind the Japa-Thing, Aki's eyes popped open in realization.

As if confirmation, (or on cue) three maids came out and formed a line in front of them.

"This," Sasuke began. "Is a dressing room."

_Ah! No!_

"I want you to take a bath, have your measurements taken, and allow them to dress you in silk."

"No! I won't!"

"And why not?" He caught Aki's small waist from behind and peered over her shoulder dangerously, making her whimper.

"B-B-Because..."

"Mm...?" He leaned in and tightened his already tight hold.

"They'll see my body..."

He laughed and his face softened.

_So unpredictable... Pet, you're clueless. Just you wait until later..._

"Don't worry, the maids here will take good care of you."

"Maids? Wait! The acquaintances you wanted me to meet_ are_ maids! You wanting me in a kimono is your intention!"

He chuckled.

"Not quite. Besides, you have a _beautiful_ body."

Before she could retaliate, he left quicker than lightning, the door locking behind him. Leaving her shocked, confused and bewildered. She quickly clutched herself protectively in shock.

_Oh my God! He's seen my body?!_

"Hello Miss." The maids all greeted in their line.

The one on the left stood forward. She looked nice and sweet. "I'm Tora." She stepped back into the line. She didn't look like a Tora.

The one in the middle stood forward. She looked confident. "I'm Jade." She too stepped back into the line. She actually did look like a Jade.

The one in the right stood forward. "I-I'm Hiruka." She was definitely shy. She had a shy voice. She too stepped back into the line. She didn't look like a Hiruka.

She recovered from her shock and looked at them all.

_...Are they TRAINED to do that?_

"Hey, uh, guys? You don't really need to a...do that whole...introduction thingy, hehe." Aki felt really nervous by their confused stares.

"Yes, Miss!" They all bowed low from the waist.

"You don't need to bow either..."

"Yes Miss!" They bowed again.

"No, really! Don't bow!"

"Yes, Miss!" They bowed again.

Aki slapped her forehead.

_None of this is going in..._

"Alright, stop doing anything. Do what you've been told to do."

"Yes, Miss!" This time, instead of bowing, they all went to what seemed to be their stations.

Hiruka went to the dressing table and vanity with the make-up and hair products.

Tora went to the clothing mat and got out some measurements, cloth and a single sewing needle.

She forgot one person.

Before Aki knew it, she was swept up by Jade bridal-style –like she weighed nothing- and before she knew it, she was in the bath behind the Japa-Thing. Her clothes already off.

The three maids stood behind the Japa-Thingy with their back turned. When the human was doing nothing but glaring at the wall, Hiruka prompted her.

"You must wash, Miss. Aki."

"Just call me Aki." She told them seriously. Her mood ruined. She grabbed a white ball thing that was obviously a sponge and added some soap before she washed herself. She cleaned her face and her black hair before dunking her head completely under the water.

Gentle hands took hold of her and brought her out of it. She looked up at Jade who was holding a towel out for her. Embarrassed, she let the dark haired girl (with jade eyes) cover her with a towel and help her up and out of the bath onto the soft carpet floor.

Jade helped her get dry with the towel, and for some reason she didn't feel as embarrassed as she thought she would. Wrapped up in her fluffy white towel, she was miraculously dressed by Jade in her old clothes, then nudged Aki to Tora who took her measurements quickly with a white tape.

Aki's limbs were practically running up and down, Tora was around her taking all of her measurements in a flash.

_Is this some sort of race?_

She was then sat down gingerly by Hiruka at the vanity. The vampire took in the structure of her face, and began mixing together different powders. She put one streak of it down her cheek with a make-up brush, and Aki stared into the vanity mirror. It was too light for her skin colour, so Hiruka tried a different powder. This one made it too dark.

"You don't look like a Hiruka."

All movement stopped. The three maids looked towards Aki, who looked puzzled in between the three of them.

"M-My name isn't Hiruka." 'Hiruka' looked down and continued mixing powder's.

"Then what is it?"

"H-Hinata."

"I'm Ten-Ten."Came 'Tora' from the other end of the room.

"My name _is_ actually Jade all along."

"Why didn't you tell me your real names?"

"You see," Jade explained, getting Aki's measurements from Ten-Ten. "We can't use our real names."

After a few more tries, Hinata finished her powdering and kept the sample to the side of the table before taking off Aki's practically foundation-multi-coloured cheek with a wipe –which made Aki give her a suspicious look- before leading her over to the couches (as described earlier) where Ten-Ten and Jade were sitting.

"You guys are like a team." Aki joked as she was sat down.

Jade laughed. "That's why we're always together. I help with bathing –unless they don't want it-"She interjected at Aki's glare. "And Ten-Ten takes the measurements, and I also sew with those measurements, I make all the clothing and kimono's. Hinata does all of the make-up and hair. However, we are not maids."

"...Then you are...concubines?"

"Mate." Said Ten-Ten.

"Mate." Said Jade.

"M-Mate."

"Then...Why do you work as maids?"

Ten-Ten replied. "We are partners of males that stay here, but they go out regularly on business and missions for the Uchiha business." Jade explained. "As mates of those males, we are allowed to live in the castle, but we have to lay low, and to keep to ourselves while our mates aren't here. So to pass the time by, we work as maids, and to work as maids, we have to follow their rules. It's quite fun. But it means changing our names. We're not meant to tell our real names, so let's keep it our little secret." She winked at Aki.

_So that's why Sasuke called them 'acquaintances'...._

Aki smiled. "And so you're making me a kimono right now?" She asked Jade, sinking deeper into the backrest of the couch, and even though it came up to her mid-back, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Yes, but it will take some time to make."

Aki groaned. She liked Jade, and had a good feeling about her. She wanted to see Jade's work.

"But don't worry," She continued. "You'll be doing other things in the meantime. You'll be _very_ preoccupied." The 'maids' all giggled and snickered.

"Hey! I don't like the way people hide things from me! What's going on?"

Ten-Ten leaned in (she was sitting next to her while Jade was on the bean bag)

"Let's just say...giggle... that Prince Sasuke...snicker...has prepared something _special _for you."

Aki raised an eyebrow in question, her lips in a fine line.

"I know! And I'm going to find out what it is!"

The girls all giggled. Aki was still perplexed.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

**This chappie is a bit long for me! And I want to thank my lovely reviewers for reading and hopefully you'll review? Lol! I've got the next few chappies planned out, so i'll be updating quicker!**

**I hope this chappie was **_**quality **_** enough- nd please review!**

**Btw, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while, because my great grandmother died last week and we had to attend the funeral and everything. I would really appreciate it if I had lots of reviews bout dis chappie nd I love you all!**

**Go on, do it for your fav author!**


	5. Triggers: What do they mean?

**Y hullo der! Thank you for coming back my adorable readers! I love you all! I've had lots of comments and questions, and they will all be answered in dis chappie!**

**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX- You were the first person to review on chapter 4! And thank you! As you can see I have updated and I hope you'll enjoy it! Cookies!**

**LadyCheriLina- Legasps! Thank you for reviewing and you'll see what he'll be planning for her soon! Cookies!**

**Larn555- Thank you for reviewing and I have updated and you'll find out what's goin on wid Aki soon!**

**Fye Kurokawa- Hello my lovely assistant! And thank you so much for the review! You are still titled the best reviewer b cos you give such great advice and are just totally awesome! I'm glad that I have unpredictability in ma story, and i hope you like dis chappie! Bless you for always being there for me! Thank you b cos it's almost like you beta read my chapters automatically, and it's so cool! Thank you so much my faithful assistant! Cookies nd ice cream! (with sprinkles!) XD**

**Peachie-Trishie- Thank you! And enjoy dis chappie! XD Cookies!**

**Kuro-30fyre- Yup, the plot thickens! Lol, I do have the next few chappies planned out, and the more reviews I get the quicker I update and the better quality I give. I urge all to review with quality! Lol, you'll find out what Sasuke's up to soon! Thanks for the review, Cookies!**

**Taiyauchiha21- Yay! You always likey ma chapters! Lulz, cookies for tu, and u'll get your answer soon enough! Please update your story as well pwease!**

**DarkGoddess14- Wow I absolutely adore your review! I feel so loved! And thank you so much that you love my stories your such an inspiration! No you are not loud and obnoxious in FACT it's one of the best reviews I've ever had! Thank YOU darling! And I hope you get more sleep and don't be afraid to tell me stuff cos ur not rambling to me! Love you chica! Lol, extra large cookie! (btw I also made dis chappie long as well!) XD**

**Peaceloverhealer101- Thank you for the review and don't worry I am continuing! Cookies!**

**Cherry1315- lol, I'm glad you like Jade! Cookies!**

**KnuXGirl4Eva24- Thank you! Cookies!**

**Silvertabbymars- Hiya! And thank you! Here's da next chapter! Cookies!**

**But I do warn you though; this chapter is a bit perverted!**

**Prepare yourselves for HUMOUR (I worked to put a lot of humour in!) and **_**romance! **_**Lol, enjoy!**

_Now for the quality you've been waiting for..._

"Let's just say...giggle... that Prince Sasuke...snicker...has prepared something _special _for you."

Aki raised an eyebrow in question, her lips in a fine line.

"I know! And I'm going to find out what it is!"

The girls all giggled. Aki was still perplexed.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

**Chapter 5:**

"Awww.... But I want to know!"

"Sorry Aki," Jade said looking up from her sewing (she was sewing a kimono for Aki remember?). "But you'll have to find out for yourself!"

"Say, Aki?" Ten-Ten asked all of a sudden.

"Mmmhm?" The human sank into the comfortable couch she was sitting on.

"Have you ever heard of the 'triggers'?"

Hinata and Jade gasped and scolded Ten-Ten.

"You're not honestly going to tell her that so early are you?!" Jade exclaimed.

"What? Tell me what?"

"I-It's nothing, Miss. Aki." Hinata stuttered. (I forgot to put more of her in last chappie so she's here now!) "J-Just a few m-male vam-vampire weaknesses."

Aki was confused.

"Well...." Jade pondered. "You'll find out one day anyway."

Aki smiled in triumph.

"To put it simply, they _are _male vampire weaknesses that only happen if their mate does these them. They're called 'triggers' because certain ones can make the male go into a mating frenzy-"

Aki stuttered, her face turning crimson. "W-W-What?!"

"And it can _only _happen if they're mate or partner does it."

_W-W-Wait I'm going to be scarred for life here!_

Somehow her mouth couldn't form those words, therefore Jade continued on.

"It's basically certain contact that a male vampire likes to be done by their female. I mean I know _my _mate is very lazy, but a genius. So he likes having his scalp massaged. Those brains of his like to have a nice relax, and he purrs like a cat in heat!" She chuckled.

"My mate," Ten-Ten added when Jade went back to her sewing with a blush. It seems that everyone couldn't handle this topic without a blush. "Has broad shoulders and does a lot of training. It makes his muscles tight, so he loves back massages."

"W-W-Well, w-with K-Kiba..." Hinata stuttered. "He's v-very o-outgoing but h-he can be sweet and r-romant-tic. O-One touch a-and he's-he's animalistic."

_He probably thinks it's so cool to have a stuttering girl to be so forward..._

"But it doesn't have to be actions, it's also certain words that set men off as well."

"Like what?"

"Like, 'Take me'. 'Have me', 'Make me yours'. Anything that will make you seem so submissive that you would give yourself to him and him alone forever that they would just be driven to make you theirs fully again and again."

Aki started suddenly going different shades of red.

"D-Does it feel good? T-The uhhh.....you know...doing it..."

_GOD I'm so embarrassed!_

"Definitely." Ten-Ten agreed to her question.

"Hell yeah!" Jade tugged at the material with her sewing needle.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"And once Prince Sasuke _does _mate with you," Jade smirked. "You'll be going like bunnies all night."

"W-W-Wha-?!"

The 'maids' in front of her all giggled and looked at the time.

"Oh! Aki! You've got to be somewhere!"

"Huh?"

"Yes!" Before she knew it, she was thrown out of the room by Ten-Ten. "Now just keep on going forward and then turn left and keep on going straight. You'll know where you are when you get there."

"W-"The door was already shut, giggling heard from the inside.

_Guess there's nowhere to go but forward..._

'**Hey'**

_Uhh... Hi?_

'**I've come up with the perfect plan!'**

_Wait, where HAVE you been?!_

'**Well since you told me to go away, I did and now I've come up with the perfect plan!'**

_Perfect plan for what?_

'**How we can get back at Sasuke! With a liiiiiiiiiiiiittle twist.'**

_OOH! I'd-GAH! WHAT IS THAT?!_

She stopped shock still in front of two cats... mating.

The black male seemed quite busy on the tabby female's back, which made her blush.

_Oh god! What do I do?!_

'**What are you talking about? Its natural cycles of life, I'm sure they don't WANT you to do anything. The best thing you can do is to leave them. I'm sure they know what they're doing.'**

_No I mean, do I go AROUND them? Do I just wait until they're done? Wait- Am I a PERVERT WATCHING THIS?!_

The male cat looked at her and gave her a glare that said 'this has nothing to do with you.'

_Woah! Scary cat!_

She was about to move when the tabby female under the black male cat somehow escaped. It was simply because he had stopped holding the nerve-pressure-point-that-stopped-females-from-moving with his teeth. He was too busy glaring at Aki, and when the cat escaped she began spluttering.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Cat! I didn't mean to interrupt your cycles of life but-"

"You stupid girl!" Came a deep, deep voice from the cat. It actually _spoke_. "You've just lost me my catch! My babies!" He actually sounded like one of those tall people who have the deepest voices that were so deep it was like the lowest octave. And for a _cat_.

Aki was so stunned, watching with eyes as wide as dinner plates as the cat sat down and began licking it's fur, muttering.

"Damn it...Can't believe it... By a _human _no less!" Was all she caught from the cat.

"I-I'm sorry..." She looked the black cat over.

"Forget it. The name's Maurice." He stretched like a lazy cat he obviously was, his fur ruffling and yawned widely, showing off his pearl white teeth and canines, and small pink tongue.

"Aki." She replied, holding out her hand and then mistakenly taking it back sheepishly, forgetting it was a cat she was talking to for the moment. "I-I'm still sorry, Maurice."

"Never mind. That's what I get for staying with that brat!"

"What brat?"

Just then another female cat just happened to run by.

"Forget it! I'm going to get me some female!" With that he ran after the female, (who ran faster), and disappearing from sight.

_That was weird..._

'**Back to my plan! What you need to do is to try and perform some 'moves' on him.'**

'_Moves'?_

'**I think you should tease him, and if what those girls say are true, then he'll love it and you can torture him with it!'**

_Yes but have you thought of the fact that he might just do me without a second thought!_

'**...Didn't think of that.'**

_Mmhm. Wait, where am I supposed to go again?_

'**Something about going forward and left.'**

_Ah yes..._

She continued walking and turned left.

The air began to get hot and moist, almost like condensation. She came to a dead end, then she saw a little piece of paper stuck to the door at the end. Curiously, she picked it up and read it.

_Go inside and change, pet. I'll be inside._

"Grrr.... I am not his pet!"

None the less, she walked inside the room and was greeted with cool air. Around her were many lockers and benches almost like a changing room. There were carved tiles, and deep cream walls. The lockers were gray and there were set after set in almost library rows on the east and west side of the room with benches down the rows and in the middle of the room. At the far end was a door with a small window.

She saw a small bikini type thing on the bench in front of her. It was quite nice actually, a sapphire blue. She picked it up. She loved every bit of it! Taking it with her, she walked over to the door and looked through the small rectangular window.

_OH MY GOD THIS IS A HOTSPRING!_

She looked down in disbelief at the beautiful bikini in her hands, then out at the hot spring.

"Oh no he expects me to wear this?!" She looked down at the beautiful bikini. "In there?!" She looked into the window again. "...With him?!"

_...You know what?_

'**What.'**

_He's so cheeky._

'**At least he gave you something to wear, hot springs are where you only go in with a towel.'**

It was true, and she had never been in a hot springs before, but she really wanted to give it a try, so she quickly changed in the bikini, surprised that it fit her perfectly, and then entered the steamy room with a large white towel that was also on the bench.

At first it took a while to get into the heat and even see _through _the steam, but once she did it was so beautiful. It was a large body of water, with many rocks decorating one section of the pool. It was a large circular pool of water with a small meander for those to just step into it.

There were small windows, like small small and rectangular at the top of the high ceiling so that some of the steam could get out. The water looked so deep and relaxing, she just couldn't wait to get in.

"Boo." Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and threw her into the hot water, taking her by surprise and making her scream.

She resurfaced, spitting out water and saw that none other than Sasuke Uchiha was picking up the white towel that she dropped when he threw her in. She was just in a bikini, and he had her towel.

He smirked and held out the towel just out of her reach. "Come get, my little Aki."

"Aa....wa...I'm not little!" She reached for the towel but he held it just out of reach.

"I want to see you in what _I_ picked out for you." He smirked.

"Then-"She tried to snatch the towel only to fail. "Get IN!" She grabbed hold of his ankle (only letting him see the top half of her) and he let her pull him into the water.

He slid in more than he 'fell' in and he sat on the built in bench that went all the way around the edge of the hot spring while she swam away from him.

_Heh heh... _She smirked. _He's not gonna see me so easily!_

She turned while swimming, only to see he was overconfidently smirking at her, with his arm lying along the side of the hot spring casually. She turned to see where she was going only to run straight into...Sasuke! How did he move so fast?!

She squeaked as his arms wrapped around her waist as he sat on the built-in bench on the other side of the hot spring, pulling her down to straddle his lap.

"Did you think you could get away from me so easily, pet?" He smirked, his deep onyx eyes glazing with amusement.

"W-Well I-I did... And I'm not your-!"

"Now, now. My _slave_."

WHAT?!

**Ohhh! Aki lost the bet? But how? Lol, thank you so much my lovely reviewers for reading I'm so happy to have such keen readers nd the next chappie will be full of romance I promise you that!**

**Please review as I love feedback! Oh please oh PLEASE let me have given my beautiful reviewers quality! Lol, I love you all now show meh some love and review (in quality as well pwease)!**

_You Know You Want To!!_


	6. Aki: Putting Plans To Action!

**Hehe welcome back readers nd reviewers! (yes, there IS a distinguished difference between the two) but WELCOME BAK ANYWAY! READERS AND REVIEWERS ALIKE! Lulz, I hope you enjoy dis chappie and just ANOTHER reminder dat dis fic IS AN M!**

**Read and review at the end wid feedback (nd how much u luuuurve it!) XD I love and appreciate all reviews that are given to me! And I love to report that yes, they were FULL of QUALITY!!!**

**Lady Coke N Bleach- Wow you were the first to review on Chapter 5! I honor dat! Hehe, if you like da possessiveness of slave den ur gonna luuuuurve dis chappie! Cookies!**

**Larn555- Thank you for reviewing, erm, the talking cat is all part of da plot, nd it will explain within da next few chappies (i dn't want to spoil it!) and the reason y he called her his slave is because they had a bet remember? And she had an hour to find out what he was planning, and implying dat she was his 'slave' meant that she lost. Cookies for reviewing!**

**Shakaku-lightningstrike- Wow it's a new reviewer! Welcome to the family circle! Hehe, thanks for the enthusiasm nd I'm very happy you loved da chappie! XD Cookies!**

**AnImEfReAk4994- Thank you! Nd yer Aki kinda was a wittle bit of a perv, but it's all part of da humour! Nd I'ma glad you liked it! Cookies!**

**Cherry1315- Hehe! I'm glad you couldn't wait cos now your wait's over! Lulz, cookies for the loyalness on both stories! Your a reviewer I wanna keep!**

**Bloody Midnight- Thank you for the review! Cookies!**

**Silvertabbymars- Thank you for reading and reviewing! I loved your review, and yes it WAS more than two words! XD, lolz, I hope you enjoy dis chappie nd give great feedback! Cookies!**

**Ladey CheriLina- Yeah you get two cookies alrite! Lulz, I hope you love dis chappie! Nd thank you for reviewing!**

**NotTheOnlyOneLeft- XD! I'ma seein u everywhere! FanFiction, youtube, etc. It's so nice to see a familiar penname! Lulz, thank you so much you are a reviewer I wanna keep!**

**Fye Kurokawa-Yay! My lovely apprentice you loved da trigger conversation! Lol, and thank you for the feedback I tried hard to keep da grammatical errors to a minimum! Oh don't worry I FORGIVE YOU! Don't worry if you are tied up wid school! I get that alot too! It's okay as long as my lovely apprentice reviews at ALL! You are totally forgiven my apprentice! Well here's da next chappie for tu! Cookies nd ice cweam!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed I appreciate it so much! **

She squeaked as his arms wrapped around her waist as he sat on the built-in bench on the other side of the hot spring, pulling her down to straddle his lap.

"Did you think you could get away from me so easily, pet?" He smirked, his deep onyx eyes glazing with amusement.

"W-Well I-I did... And I'm not your-!"

"Now, now. My _slave_."

WHAT?!

**Chapter 6:**

"W-What?! The hour's up already!?" (remember they said 1 hour!)

"I believe it is, my lovely little Aki."

"You planned this!"

He chuckled. "Guilty has charged, pet."

She mustered up the best glare that she could, but he simply laughed it off and pulled her deeper into his lap. (He's wearing swimming trunks thank you very much!)

"I knew you were stubborn enough to try and find out what I had in store for you, and that you would challenge me. Then sending you to have a kimono made and make-up samples, you would undoubtedly receive information from those pesky girls and lose track of time. Then sending you here, I can use it to my advantage, just like I have used your stubbornness to my advantage."

"That takes way too much thought!"

"Yes, but I have you under my _complete _control. Doing _whatever _I want."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. That's what we agreed."

"...Fine."

"Good. Now give me a massage." She gasped in shock and tried to get out of his iron grip on her waist, but escape was futile as he kept her deep into his lap.

"Aki. Massage. Now. Or do I have to _punish _you?" He teased her.

She shook her head quickly. Smirking, he moved forward and let go of her as she moved behind him to his bare back.

'**Wow he has such broad shoulders...'**

_Shut up! You- Oh wow he does..._

She tried not to stare, as she _knew _he was smirking.

He turned his head to her and opened his mouth teasingly, ready to tell her to start when she set her hands on his... _broad..._ shoulders, and he turned back around again. She set to work, making sure to add pressure in the right places and not to go too hard.

Her hands moved over his shoulders, and even down his back a little and across his shoulder blades, before she resumed at his shoulders. It was the first massage that she was giving, and he started leaning into her which was a good sign!

'**Heh heh.... Now's the time for the plan Aki!'**

_I think I'm going to put it into action actually..._

Sasuke found it so relaxing that he just started leaning into her, it felt good to relax under her touch. Just when he couldn't sink any deeper into comfort, she stopped and swam around him back to his front.

"Finished!" She said too cheerfully.

He was not pleased. His arms whipped out and caught her, moving her back to straddle his lap.

"More." Was all he commanded.

But instead of moving round to his back, she experimentally routed her fingers in his black locks, losing them at how thick his hair was. She began to massage his scalp, only find to find that he started to purr!

_Well well well, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha loves his hair being stroked! So that means that he has tight muscles from training, a genius brain, what about.... heheh..._

Sasuke continued to purr loudly like a cat, loving the attention she was giving his scalp, and his eyelids dropped lazily. Her working hands made his hair move in rhythm, and made his hair look thicker than it already was. Just to make sure, she pressed her ear to his throat, and she could hear the rumbling of the purr he was making as his lips were closed.

She pulled her head up, and took her fingers away from his scalp and then wrapped them around his neck. He whined softly at the loss of her fingers in his hair, then sat deeper into his seat when he realised he wasn't going to get it. He was so deeply relaxed that he didn't realise that she was up to something, so when she ground herself against his crotch it made shivers go up his spine in pleasure.

She breathed against his ear, and she knew she couldn't lose herself even though it felt so good for her as well. So she went with her last and final step.

"_**H-Have**_ m-me, S-Sasuke..." She moaned uke-ishly using a trigger, and it had him growling instantly back into her own ear, and bucking up into her.

Smirking she pulled away so that he followed her instantly, before she dunked him under the water by his head.

'**Yeah! You go girl!'**

_Yeah! I __GO__ g- WAA!_

She herself was pulled under the hot water (of the hot spring remember?) only to have strong arms around her waist and pull her up from the water as she was held against the length of Sasuke's body.

There was a smirk that was plastered over his face. His eyes were glinted with lust and amusement. He kissed her wet lips with his own wet ones, still smirking into the kiss. He pulled away only to come straight back and devour her lips hungrily.

_Phew...I'm glad he's got more self control than that.... Kiba was it? I thought he would do me! Man... I thought I was really in for it then!_

Sasuke smirked against her lips.

"Come, come, now my little Aki, I can't have you do something like that and get away with it." He purred before pulling her closer.

Aki panicked. "I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER VAMPIRE LIKE KIBBBAAAA!"

"That dog?" He grimaced.

"...Yeah." She whispered sheepishly under his gaze. She was fully moulded against him, and he loved that feeling.

He looked at her up and down, before smirking.

"At least I got to see you fully."

She gasped and wrenched away from him. She had totally forgotten that she was only in a bikini!

Fully hiding anything below her head under the totally UNSEETHROUGH water, she was trembling.

"I feel...violated..."

He chuckled darkly before picking her up bridal style and with a splash of water she was fully out of the water again.

"No! No! Sasuke! Please! Don't do anything to meeeeeee!"

She kicked and screamed as he calmly walked to the edge of the hot springs, and gently placed her on the side next to her towel.

"...Oh." She said sheepishly and grasped her towel and pulled it over her body. His own hands placed themselves on the beige tiles of the floor and he leaned in. "Am I....let off?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'll get you another time, pet." He kissed her temple and got out of the water, letting all the water fall off of him as he walked towards the male changing room's door.

_Wow he let me off easily..._

'**I think it was at a price to be honest. He would've at least tried to do something with you. He wouldn't normally have just let you go, would he?'**

"Hey, Sasuke!" She called to him as he opened the door, he turned around in just his blue swimming trunks (hehe). "Why did you let me off so easily?"

"Hn, I liked it." She blushed heavily, the reality of it all falling upon her. With a final smirk, he left into the room, letting the door close on its own behind him.

_I have my own timing to take you, my pet. And when that time comes I won't let you off like I did today. You don't know how close I was, Aki._

Aki sneezed.

_...Weird..._ She thought to herself.

She walked inside her own changing room, and there it was! The finished kimono!

**....And THAT'S IT FOR DIS CHAPPIE! Hehe, ehh.... erm.... yes! (my brain just melted there)**

**I put a lot of effort into dis chappie, and I'm very happy that my lovely readers have been reading so keenly! (is dat even a WORD?!) I appreciate it so much my wonderful reviewers (nd readers, hehe) and I hope you review again (wid quality) ND FEEDBACK!**

**Go on! Do it wid flare!**


	7. Sasuke: Night Blooming Jasmine!

**Alright ppl! Welcome back! Now I want to clear some things up! **

**First, The thing where Aki said that she was glad that Sasuke wasn't like Kiba, it was from when Hinata said 'one touch and Kiba's animalistic', meaning that Hinata would touch him THERE and he would do her, and Aki was touching Sasuke, and at that present time he was growling nd stuff (:P) but not going animalistic and doing her, den she was like 'I'm glad he's not like Kiba' as in saying that Sasuke has more self control.**

**Den she started panicking because she thought he WAS going to take her then. Dat was da joke, do you get ma point? I hope so! If not, ask again in a review and I'll PM it or something, lol. But reading what I've just written, if you go back and read the incident again I think you'll be able to understand!**

**B cos dats wat practically EVERYONE asked in their review, there's no point in saying individual's names, soz! Thank you to EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED and thank also for those who checked out my 'Like Little Stamps Of Ownership' Story as well!**

_I have my own timing to take you, my pet. And when that time comes I won't let you off like I did today. You don't know how close I was, Aki._

Aki sneezed.

_...Weird..._ She thought to herself.

She walked inside her own changing room, and there it was! The finished kimono!

**Chapter 7:**

It was so beautiful! It was a lovely dark dark blue, black around the rims and the decoration sakura blossoms were also black, it was the midnight's sky on the back and a nice black sash wrapping around the waist of the kimono.

Eagerly, Aki put it on, then stared in the mirror. It fit her perfectly, the shiny black sash outlined her curves. She wondered how Jade had managed to get this done so quickly, within an hour, but then again she was a vampire with incredible speed. It was the finest quality silk she had ever felt, but the one thing that caught her attention in her reflection is the bite mark on her neck.

Yes, it was even visible with the kimono on. The collar of the dress ended just underneath the fang mark, which she _knew_ that Jade had done deliberately.

Aki walked out of the changing rooms to find Sasuke leaning against the wall to his right with his arms folded. His eyes looked at her up and down.

"Hello." He purred.

"D-Don't stare at me like t-that..." She blushed heavily.

He chuckled and smirked. "What? I told you you had a beautiful body."

She continued to blush as he wasted no time in wrapping his arm snugly around her waist and brought her down the corridor and to her right. They came to a familiar door, the one which she left Jade, Ten-Ten and Hinata to go the hot springs!

The vampire led her inside, to see the three 'maids' waiting. They all gasped and cooed at the sight of her.

"Wow, Aki! You look amazing!"

"Damn, girl!"

"Y-You l-look n-nice A-Aki..."

Sasuke intervened. "I trust Aki knows nothing of what's going on..." He glared suspiciously.

"No! NO! Definitely not!!" Jade exclaimed.

"Thank you for making the kimono for my _slave_." He put emphasis on the last word and smirked.

"Not in front of people!"

He chuckled darkly and pulled her close to his side, nudging his nose against hers before he captured her lips deeply. "Get ready, my pet."

"Ready?"

She was suddenly pulled to the vanity where her hair was quickly tied into a bun with Japanese style chopsticks (black) and Hinata, (whom she always thought was slow and timid) put on the make-up that she had tried out earlier on super fast, then her sash was redone by Ten-Ten, and she looked so much different in a matter of seconds.

"You're going to enjoy tonight!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as Sasuke thanked them, (Aki, still dazed also thanked them) and before she knew it she was being pulled away by Sasuke. She kept up with him, feeling weird with her black hair up for a change. It showed off her neck.

They came to two large double doors, where Sasuke stopped.

"Behind these doors is what I've been planning for you."

"The thing that led to my downfall." She replied in shame.

He smirked, his husky voice in her ear. "I'm still going to punish you from that little incident at the hot springs, my little Aki." She shivered at his voice, about to retort when the doors opened, and a large applause hitting her ears as Sasuke brought her inside and walked her forward, the doors closing behind them.

The hall was large and open, vast even. There were many chandelier's, and rows outlined with food, and guests all dressed formally.

"It's a ball!" She exclaimed.

"It is." Sasuke replied.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!"

The vampire fondly watched his female look around in awe, at the guests, at high ceiling, the chandeliers, the full moon out at wake.

The guests watched her too, that is, until her mind came back into the room.

She stuttered and blushed heavily as everyone's eyes were on her.

"I-eh, um..."

Sasuke chuckled and took over, his arm wrapping snugly at her small waist again.

"Guests, nobles, this is Aki, my only." She was pulled flush against his side as he said this. There was another loud applause, and the guests bowed in greeting. She was about to bow back and began to bend forward when Sasuke pulled her back up.

"And Aki, these are the finest nobles and high vampires in my kingdom." He signalled with his eyes that then was the time to bow. And hesitantly, she did.

A small laughter came from the guests at her hesitation, and immediately the stiff air had lightened up.

"Everyone enjoy yourselves' on this full moon." Sasuke finished, and chatter came about the room as the guests talked amongst themselves.

"You handled that very well, my pet."

She blushed. "Thanks." Her dark eyes looked up at him. She suddenly looked hesitant. "Am I still your slave?"

"For another 23 hours, yes you are still under my control." She pouted, which he smirked at and kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Wow, Sasuke! I guess we finally get to meet her!" A blonde man came over, along with two other guys and twins.

Sasuke growled at the intrusion, his arms wrapped around her waist possessively, holding their facing bodies together even though their heads were turned to look at the blonde vampire.

Sasuke sighed. "Aki, this is my former comrade, Naruto, and my former sensei, Kakashi, and Naruto's friend Kiba."

"Hi!" Naruto waved. "I told you she was a pretty uke!" Kiba thwacked him round the head t Sasuke's protective glare.

"Hi there." Kiba greeted.

"Hmm.... Hello." Kakashi summed up.

"And those two are-"

"YOSH!" They cried. One had a bowl cut and was wearing a green spandex, while the other had messy, anti-gravity hair that was the same black colour with the white shine, but it looked like someone had gone crazy with a pair of scissors. That twin had a t-shirt saying 'HARD' on it. They had exactly the same body only different hairstyles and different clothes.

"Greetings!" Said the spandex twin on the left. "My name is Rock Lee! And this is my twin brother! Rock Hard!"

"YOSH!" They cried together, fire in their eyes as they punched the air.

"H-Hi....um....Rock brothers?" Aki tried. She wasn't good at meeting new people, especially those that were so forward.

"We are honoured at our new nickname!" They chorused together this time. "And we hope that youth will spark between you and Sasuke-sama forever and ever!"

"Thanks guys." She said sheepishly, glad that she made a good impression, then started getting uncomfortable at all of the growing attention.

"Alright guys," The male vampire signalled to them to leave them alone. "I want some time with my mate."

He brought his girl to his throne, and he sat with her in his lap. She looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deep in thought. She was curious about this mate business. He was constantly calling her his mate, but she still wanted answers.

"Sasuke?" She caught his attention, his onyx eyes gazing down at her. "What exactly does a mate do?"

"A mate is the partner of another, a deeply bound partner. Once together, they don't split. In vampire traditions, the male is extremely possessive and protective, ferocious if the need be. They court their mates until full mating. The female is the eternal partner of the male, and the male cannot find any other. I picked you," He nuzzled into her hair. "And I'm not letting you go."

"And so... why did you pick me? Why not anyone else?"

"I liked you from the moment that I first saw you. I was lured by your scent to Konoha, and I couldn't help but want to meet you, to want to be around you. I wanted you as my mate, and then it leads to us here today."

"So... I'm your mate?" She slowly digested the information. (yes she's stuck with him I'm afraid! XD, but it IS a good thing!)

"If you'll have me as yours?" He pressed his forehead to hers. "If you allow me to make you mine."

"Could we... please take it slow? Like you did before, leave your scent over me, to warn off others, and then I would eventually allow you to take me...." She blushed. "I...I think... I think if I got to know you better, then I'd be able to love you... I..." She continued blushing harder and harder, and began squirming in his heated gaze. "I really like you at the moment, but I want to be sure....before we do anything...."

He chuckled and kissed her deeply. "Of course, my love. I've just been waiting for so long for someone to say that. I've always longed to find my mate, to cherish, to love, and protect." He felt special, as did she, but at the present moment he wanted to reward her for accepting him.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Come with me." He told her.

He stood, and he led her out to the wall on the left (which is the west cos his throne is in the north, facing south. It's one of those rooms where it's built to suit vampires with windows where the sun sets! (West))

He took her through a door, which led outside into vast gardens, filled with flowers and plants which she wanted to stop and observe, but he kept her moving until they came to a wall covered in a plant that was almost like ivy, only it had beautiful white flowers on it.

Sasuke brought her forward to touch them, and as her fingertips touched the soft petals, they almost shied away from her. She gasped and looked at him in amazement, but he simply smiled before picking it off the stem.

"It's a special Jasmine," He said. "It blooms only at night. Hence it's name, Night Blooming Jasmine." He offered the beautiful white flower to her, which she smiled at, then he sat the jasmine into her hair.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke." She smiled brightly in the moonlight, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him an Eskimo kiss. He smirked, before he wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her deeply, his tongue grazing her lips. She allowed him access, which he gladly took and gently played with her tongue, allowing her to taste him fully as he did the same to her.

The full moon slowly freed itself from the veil of cloud, before the vampire pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"May I court you, my little Aki?"

**Alright! Phew! Chapter 7 done! It took a while, (as you know**,** lol) but thank you very much for reading my lovely reviewers! I hope that you will review wd qualatay!**

**Oh and by the way, I am going to write a Harry Potter (Dracoxoc) story, about Veela's.(Draco= veela and the OC is his mate kind of thing and he'll b possessive ;P) and I've written it already and I'm going to paste it onto my profile for a LIMITED TIME ONLY and the you can review it on my poll at the top of the page. Sounds good? Feel free to check it out! I'm hoping to make it a story if it's god enough!**

**As for dis story, review pwease!**


	8. Aki: She's beautiful!

**Give me a U! **

**U! **

**Give me a P! **

**P! **

**Give me a D!**

**D!**

**Give me an A!**

**A!**

**Give me a T!**

**T!**

**Give me an E!**

**E!**

**What's that spell?**

**UPDATE!**

**Wow my readers! I'm so glad that I can write and get such wondrous reviewers. Seriously, it means so much to me, guys! I love you all I could cry! Now all these cookies are baked with leeerve, so pay me back by reviewing at the end!**

**Cherry1315-**** Yay, you liked it! Well I've updated again! (as shown above, lol) Cookies!**

**Larn555****- Yes I love balls too, so I thought why don't I add one in here? So I did! Cookies!**

**HeadStrongNozomi- ****Hehe, here I am with da update! Cookies!**

**DarkGoddess14- ****Wow thank you so much my fav reviewer for all of the praise, (and the Veela one, LOVED IT) It's so awesome to hear from you every time! Double cookies!**

**Lady Zuki- ****Lol your right! Something IS going to happen! XD! Cookies!**

**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX- ****Glad you liked it! Read on for da update! Lul, Cookies!**

**Peachie-Trishie- ****Yeah I thought so too! Thank you for the review, Cookies!**

**Providentia- ****Lol the second twin (Rock Hard) is my OC it just hit me one day and I thought, I know what to do with that idea! Thank you for loving my two vamp stories, and thanks for the praise, Cookies!**

**The Akatsuki's Coke N Bleach- *****bows* thank you! Cookies!**

**KnuxGirl4Eva24- ****Aww thanks! I love SasukexAki as well! Go rock brothers! Go my lovely fan! XD Cookies!**

**SinDRegrets911- ****Lol thanks, I'm glad it's coming along nicely, I was a little worried at first! Lol, Cookies!**

**xxHyperXAngelxx- ****Courting is basically the animal term for starting a relationship, where the male begins to 'court' the female, like to 'prove his worth' to her, and then they mate when the female is won over, basically. Then they stay together for the rest of their life. It's quite romantic, lol. Thank you or reviewing, I hope you like the chapter! Cookies!**

**Valinor's Twilight- ****Yay I'm so glad you like it! Cookies!**

**Honto mendokuse- ****Lol I loved your review! Here's da update, Cookies!**

**breakingXtheXhabit- ****Wow I just loved your review so much I was so flattered that you are the best reviewer of the chappie! Cookies nd ice cream! (wid chocolate sauce, aww im hungry, lol)**

**justanothergaarafangurl- ****Awesome review! I'm so honoured! Lol, cookies nd cream!**

**Narugirl97- ****Courting is basically the animal term for starting a relationship, where the male begins to 'court' the female, like to 'prove his worth' to her, and then they mate when the female is won over, basically. Then they stay together for the rest of their life. It's quite romantic, lol. Thank you or reviewing, I hope you like the chapter! Cookies! Btw, you'll find out basically below in da chappie what it means. Thanks for the review!**

**Eclipse_Crystal- ****Cookies for you! Lol, thank you for reviewing on this story and my other stories, I love it, thank you! Cookies!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, here's the next chappie!**

**Crimson Liquid**

The full moon slowly freed itself from the veil of cloud, before the vampire pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"May I court you, my little Aki?"

**Chapter 8:**

He leant closer to her, and whispered huskily into her ear. "May I court you, my little Aki?"

_Courting? _Aki thought to herself.

**It's when a male and female begin a proper relationship, like to 'prove his worth' to her before she allows him to mate with her. It's where you become closer, and become binded. Once the female agrees to courtship, the male sticks to her completely, protects her and cherishes her, until they mate where they'll be bonded forever.**

_And what does that mean?_

**You'll be his only, he's basically asking for your permission to completely devote to you.**

_Oh I see..._

**He's a strong male, you know. A seme that's asking **_**you **_**to be **_**his**_** uke.**

She blushed terribly, seeing Sasuke looking down at her with a fond smirk on his face.

"How about we give it a shot."

He smirked before slowly backing her against the wall without any of the Night Blooming Jasmine on it, and buried his face in her neck, causing her head to tilt back and hit the wall. Her scent drove him crazy...

"You get one inch closer to my jugular Mister and I swear it won't end well." That had him smirk. How amusing.

"Oh, my dear little Aki, don't you know who you're talking to?" He purred.

"Whether your courting me or not, you're not biting me!"

He chuckled and licked her neck.

"Argh! Your going down, buster!"

He chuckled and held her fast. She made a small 'OOF' and thudded with his chest. He pinned her back against the wall gently yet firmly, smirking at her startled expression.

"You're mine." He told her, voice husky and seductive. "Only I will have you."

"I don't want anyone else to have me." The words blurted out before she could think. Her hands flew to her mouth in a flurry.

He pulled her hands away. "Don't be embarrassed." He said softly. "I like it when you express yourself."

He nuzzled into her hair, and automatically Aki looked up to the full moon, large and silver in the midnight sky. Suddenly a wolf's howl was heard, it was distant but she could hear it clearly through the dead of night breeze. It echoed in silence.

"What was that?" Sasuke's head pulled up and looked behind him.

"Werewolf." He muttered. "He's probably calling the dobe himself."

She remembered the loud-mouthed blonde who had greeted her telling her she was cute.

_Naruto?_

"Come, we're going to have to see them off." His arm took hold of her waist, and he brought her with him back through the elegant doors, and she found her steps matching his, just as graceful. She couldn't help but feel somehow already connected to him now that she agreed to courting (does everyone understand about courting? If not just say in a review and I'll PM you) and it felt...good to be at his side. It felt like a raw instinct, and it felt right.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto, in his beautiful attire, waved. He received a whack over the head from Kiba, once again hissing at him to shut up and be respectful. Aki smiled and giggled. "_Sasuke-sama_," He corrected. "And our beautiful lady..." He bowed. Sasuke smirked.

_She will be everyone's beautiful lady... She's mine... She'll be my queen..._

"We gotta take off! You heard it didn't ya?"

"How could we not, dobe."

"Yeah, sorry about this and all, _Your Highness_" He stressed in front of Kiba who looked impressed and annoyed at the same time. "But we gotta return to the pack, y'know?"

"Your....a werewolf?" Aki asked them, her curiosity perking. She was amazed.

"Yep!" Naruto gave a foxy grin. "And Kiba here too!" He slung his arm over the brunette's shoulder, and they both grinned at each other. Now she noticed they both had sharp canines, not like fangs like Sasuke's, but still noticeable.

"Go on, Naruto. It must be important for you to leave early."

The blond man ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Yeah, thanks teme, er, ah, Sasuke-sama, it was lovely here, we'll be back soon."

"A pleasure, dobe." The Uchiha's flawless face smirked.

Just as they left, Aki could see red eyes of what she suspected to be a werewolf outside one of the tall windows. She continued watching the eyes, and saw two black figures of what she suspected were Naruto and Kiba join them, before they were gone once more.

Her attention was suddenly caught by the dancing couples that were dancing to the melodic music the band played. They swirled with grace, each step striking beauty into her heart.

_Amazing..._ She thought to herself.

Sasuke caught her eyeing the dancing with excitement.

"Do you wish to dance, my Aki?"

"I would love to!"

He led her to the dance floor, as if having a reserved spot for them and only them, other couples moved out the way but continued dancing. He guided her closer to him, slipping a strong arm around her small waist and took hold of her hand, holding it gently in the air.

They began dancing, he liked being so close to her, able to smell her delicious scent; she liked resting into his lean body with a thin layer of muscle, with his arms around her, broad shoulders and the following strong holding her within his grasp and into his body.

THIS BIT IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE!

As they slowly turned while dancing, with Aki looking over his shoulder she saw Dae, the beautiful girl with red hair, sitting in a seat on the edge of the room, watching them. She smiled and winked at Aki when they made eye contact. She returned the smile, then watched as Dae's head turned to the right, looking out the window at the full moon, her smile suddenly gone. Just as Aki gave a questioning look, she lost sight of her as they carried on turning. Then, when she was due to be around again, Dae was no longer sitting in her chair.

She brought her head up off his shoulder in thought.

_How weird..._ She thought. Then all of a sudden the words came back to her.

'_Be careful of the full moon._'

She looked up at Sasuke, who looked down to her fondly. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his, applying a sweet suckling to her soft lips. When he pulled away, he smiled softly.

"Your reward for letting me court you. It's an honor, my Aki." He pulled their twined hands up to his face and kissed the back of her hand.

_Wow he's a charmer..._

**Well, he IS a vampire. His ego must be swelling like a prune now that you've officially accepted him.**

_Hehe, but how do you know this?_

**Look at the way he's looking at you, Aki. Complete adoration. I'm so glad to be you!**

_Oh yeah, 'we', right?_

**Yup, partner. We're together forever. And this lil vampire prince here. Well, not yet.**

_I'm going to ask Dae about all the changes, and what happens if all those stories in Konoha are true, and I do become a vampire._

**Why don't you ask Sasuke, genius?**

_Ah, yes._

The Uchiha seme watched his uke deep in thought, smirking all the while. She eventually came out of her revere, and asked him:

"Sasuke, why haven't I become a vampire? You've bit me twice, and nearly tried to earlier! Cheek!" She muttered the last bit under her breath.

He chuckled humorously. "Vampire venom is very weak, my little Aki. So a normal bite won't turn you into a vampire. But, during mating when the vampire bites his other, the body double's the amount of venom to change their mate to complete the bond. _That's_ enough to turn you. That only happens when mating."

"Aha..." She breathed thoughtfully. "And when does that happen?"

"That usually happens after the male has won over their female."

"...Got it." She muttered.

It all sounded rather logical, so why hadn't the _genius _of a conscience figure that out?! She would have to go ask Dae for some _girl talk_.

Her chin was cupped and she was brought upwards to look at his flawless face.

"Your beautiful." He told her, eyes roaming her face. "I can't stand it when there's something on your mind and you're not telling me."

She was slightly taken back, but liked how suddenly expressive he was.

**No duh, Sherlock. You've fricken started a relationship already, he's doin his part!**

_Do you mind?! I'm trying to do MY PART!!_

"It's just so logical, but it's somehow complicated. It's just so...deep. Special. It's beautiful, Sasuke. And... I'm glad to be like sharing it with you. The whole vampire culture is just...amazing. And the werewolf's are awesome."

"I want to be awesome." He planted his forehead against hers.

She laughed then. Her smile was _beautiful. _Her eyes were full of excitement and pure happiness. She even had small, cute and attractive dimples on her cheeks. It made him realise that she had never really laughed before. It made his heart flutter. Eventually her laughter died down before nodding.

"Your awesome, Sasuke." She whispered. He liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

_Sasuke._ He replayed it in his head. It sent shivers down his spine. Only she could do that.

He tugged his uke closer. "Mine." He whispered into her hair.

**Aha! They get closer! But alas, the plot is yet to be figured out! FOR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALL WILL BE REVEALED ABOUT A MYSTERIOUS SOMEONE IN THIS STORY!!! HMPH!!! **

**I am actually so excited. I've just been so stuck with this story to make it right, and then I got hit with the most brilliant idea and plot twist ever. Now I'm still not slightly sure about where this story's going, so I appreciate all reviews, praise and just remember that I love all my fans! And all those cookies are baked with leeerve!**

**Give me a R!**

**R!**

**Give me a E!**

**E!**

**Give me a V!**

**V!**

**Give me a I!**

**I!**

**Give me a E!**

**E!**

**Give me a W!**

**W!**

**What does that speeeeellll?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Dae: Mate and Past Moment!

_**Oh my gosh, hello there! Thank you for clicking, I hope you really enjoy this chapter. It's been so long, so perhaps read the last chapter before reading this one again. Please enjoy, I hope you like it. Wink.**_

_**Thank you all readers and reviewers and alerters and favoriters. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9:**

Dae gasped as the full moon shone high the sky. She'd totally forgotten! Can't she just have some _peace? _Dae leapt out of her seat and was out of the room quicker than lightning – her red chair being left empty at her equally empty table. She had to leave immediately – no more time watching Aki with her precious prince, as cute as they were together.

Walking fast through the well-lit corridors, Dae's heart started labouring on its own. _He _always seemed to be able to get her heart beating – it didn't matter _where _she tried to hide. Pale, slender fingers brushed some red hair away from her face in an anxious manner, hurrying away further. Her yukata swished as her legs marched forcefully. She needed to get away from that crowded room – lead _him _somewhere else – anywhere else... Else her warnings to Aki and many others (they knew it too around the full moon, they _knew _what happened when _he _came out. Some feared Dae, but she had commandment over others when they knew who followed her) would be true – they'd be in harm when _he _would have to file through them as he looked for her_._

Her breathing began to speed up when she felt the feeling of breath on the back of her neck – a creepy, ominous feeling that had the hairs on her neck stand up and her skin on her back crawl like it was about to peel itself away from her muscles in pure fright.

It might have been coincidence, or even her hurried pace, but one of the shoulders of her yukata slipped down her arm. In a squeak of disbelief, she pulled up the amber coloured material that was covered with the detailed linings of butterflies and small cherry blossoms, up back over her shoulder. She gasped when she found the material had somehow loosened. Eyes wide – it only gave her more reason to run.

The torches hanging upon the walls were slowly beginning to dim – creeping Dae out completely.

_Oh _**crap**_... _The shadows on the walls were growing...

Nearly tripping over herself, Dae escaped through a door slightly ajar – to escape the prickling of her skin, the slipping of the material on her slender shoulder falling again and again and _again_, the breath on her neck, the dimming of light on her only pathway, the growing shadows, the screaming silence...

By the time she realised she was outdoors – it was too late.

The cool breeze hit her face, the fixed shining of the stars in the night, the dandelions that appeared here and there on the grass. The magic was serene at this time of night. The air peaceful, a rapid change to her turmoil from the corridors of the castle. The foreboding full moon leered above her.

_He_ could only step outside every full moon; otherwise locked in the lush interiors of his own mansion, far far away. But once outside, he could enter no other dwelling except his own. For others to be under his influence or grasp of any sort had to be out...side...

It was good that everybody was inside, because he only searched for her_._ Dae would gladly be subjected to this, than it be innocent people.

...After all these years, he _still_ searched for her.

No matter how far she ran – her most recent dwelling being Sasuke Uchiha's castle... And she had been safe from his blood red eyes for months. But he always found her, every single time.

"Oh _crap..._" She muttered out loud, shivering much like a scared rabbit.

She could _feel _it... The stifling of the air, the wind that shook the grass back and forth lazily had _his _haunting scent... To stop any sounds, she clasped her hands over her mouth, one over the other. _He _could hear _anything_.

She was trembling like a quivering leaf, frame shaking. _His _eyes were on her now. She could feel them grazing over her gently, almost, _affectionately_. She had to endure this, she had to ignore this, she had to move... But her feet were stuck, like in quicksand.

Like a hand, a breeze swept up by the back of her hair, playing with the strands. A shiver escaped all over her back. She felt the presence behind her, but she couldn't look back – too afraid of what she'd see.

Maybe he'd already materialised... Maybe he had not. Either would give her a startling fright.

The breeze slid over her scalp and a scared yelp arose from behind her hands. Mentally pleading for a God to save her... As she looked to the heavens, she could only see the full, white, innocent moon; so full it was going to burst. And Dae was going to burst, too. Either it'd be her heart from her ribcage or a heavenload of obscenities – or maybe she'd just run for it. But perhaps it had finally registered that it was a waste of time to run; he _always_ caughther. It was just as well anyway, she still couldn't move her feet.

When it dawned on her that he had pushed her outside, to come here, angered fired in her.

"You sure picked the perfect spot to push me to, jackass!" She snarled.

Okay, maybe not a _heavenload _of obscenities, but she had never been one to run her mouth like a sailor. But he had gotten her so cornered, _how did he do that_?

The deep, very manly voice was beside her ear in a way that grounded her in reality, that she really _had _said her sentence out loud... That this was real.

"That was all you, my dear." Now her heart appeared next for the things to burst...

"Why are you always here?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head slowly, scrunching her eyes shut and wanting to shrink. Her hands returned themselves to her mouth, as to restrain herself.

Dae was too scared and confused to care to notice that the shoulder of her kimono had slipped again, the 'breeze' egging it on until it rested like a ballerina arching backwards in an artful swoop, dipping low.

All she could feel were those eyes, those red, deep, penetrating eyes that never wavered. That were almost solid in their intensity...

Dae gasped as lips caressed her skin of her shoulder, the strong, _solid _body (reminding her just how **real **he was) pressed against the back of her weaker, frailer frame which was shaking like a leaf. Hands, like they had all the time in the world, grasped her waist, thumbs caressing slowly and softly. Shivers erupted up her sides.

His blackness flooded her as he stepped closer, the wisps of a cloak wrapping around the bottom of her yukata. The shivers that were of fear now _definitely _were not, but it still kept her quiet as he spoke, still exploring her neck and shoulder in spots so sensitive she didn't bother trying to hide the coo's and whimpers that came from her – not as disgusted with herself as she would have liked to be, because _he _craved for her noises, _enjoyed _it. He always had.

"Your scent is as potent as the day you ran, Dae...(kiss)_..._ You run from me, (skimming of the lips) but you have allowed no other to touch you."

Those arms wound around her middle further and further until she was encased in his, _her vampires's, _embrace, pulling her against _him _and his clothing that was being lightly toyed with by the breeze. It was soothing for the protective, mysterious black to be against the amber of her kimono, complimenting each other. Dark strands of hair mingled with her red, the cheek resting on her head of hair like a friend.

Dae's eyes filled with glassy tears. "Nobody." She confirmed, timidly.

'_And that's how it should be.'_ was a silent comment felt in the air as he nuzzled her skin. It was like the surroundings were humming, for a strange reason that wasn't so strange. Itachi Uchiha may not be the most expressive man in his face, but his eyes and effect on the surroundings told it for him. He was also purring in the back of his throat, further seducing and soothing Dae. The moon was the only witness, its light shining on their skins and clothes and locked embrace.

And they stayed like that. Dae, after running from place to place, now only found home in these sets of arms. She sank into them with abandon, emotionally and mentally exhausted. There was no place closer to home as the place she was in now – the place of utmost safety. Letting out a sigh, her once quivering body relaxed, leaning into the taller form of the man, her protector, her mate.

"How many more decades do I have to chase you, Dae, before you come back to me willingly?" Those words were spoken with the upmost patience, like there was infinity of it; for her. The smooth baritone rumbled through her body every time he spoke. "I wait for you. I seek you, every full moon. I yearn for you. I can't rest in peace until you're in my arms again."

Ever so slowly, like she could make a ripple in silence, Dae's unsure hand laid in an endearing, calming manner on _his _arm – before she choked out his name:

"Itachi." The nothing but gentle man tightened his hold. Her throat ached and her breath hitched, squeezing back. She felt it too.

Every full moon... Her Itachi was not one of werewolf, but of vampire. He brought his own curse upon himself. Sasuke Uchiha had always boasted of being the last living descendent, but Itachi had merely stepped backstage. Dae was hopping from place to place, while the scenery changed, and Itachi followed her footsteps in the shadows. Finally as time passed the other characters were chased away, so they could meet alone under the full moon.

"Let me have you, Dae, my mate." His words lowered until they were just above a whisper. Itachi Uchiha bit into the very same slender and vulnerable shoulder he had been exploring earlier; the bite in a fashion that mimicked just what he would do to her once they made love. They had never fully mated – Dae had run before they could. She had seen something, had a vision... It would be after their mating that everything would change... Her gift of sight had seen a rift, a commotion and a change within a single family. Knowing that their mating would be the very start, she hadn't even wanted to begin – desiring only harmony and peace in the world, even if it caused rift and the pain of yearning for that connection, that _bond_ in her own.

Dae trembled against Itachi. He was warm, emitting a masculine musk, and not able to take it anymore Dae closed her eyes.

"I've run for so long, Itachi..."

Itachi waited, pressed against his female.

"I'm so exhausted... I just, you know why we can't-"

"A vision, mate. Visions don't always come true. In the end, they always lead to rightness. _Everything turns out for the best._"

"How do you know?"

"My Sharingan sees further than the normal eye. I penetrate the folds of the veil, into the unseen. Like your gift. Our mating was meant to be, it has to be, for the fates to play out." The deep baritone soothed Dae's confused heart. A large hand came from her waist to stroke her hair. The winds were oddly still. "No matter how far you run, it's meant to happen, Dae. I will always find you."

Wanting to take in the information, Itachi let her with silence for a moment, caressing her ear with the silkiness of his lips instead.

"I know you don't want any conflicts, but your evasiveness, as much as I enjoy the chase, is causing more suffering. The world is waiting for you. The plan of the Universe can't continue unless you surrender."

Dae turned in his arms – snug, tight, _right_ – and she got a look at Itachi that she hadn't had for so many years. Her eyes widened. The strikingly handsome face, forever a man older than his brother, long black hair in its regal ponytail, the most expressive and beautiful red and black eyes she had ever seen – ones that when she locked with, she found entrancing, and given the time and place, erotic. The twin lines going from under his eyes down his cheeks; the ones of his tiredness, his wait. She found herself looking for signs that she couldn't name. But her words came out in a whisper. "No more years. I don't want you to wait anymore. _I'm _tired of waiting."

Itachi leaned closer. His lips soothed over her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips. They soothed everywhere.

"Submit to me, my Dae."

With a whisper of the wind, Dae leaned up and let their lips meet. A silent 'okay' passed between them when her hands took hold of his shoulders and she allowed his grasp to tighten, explore.

The question was, had she forseen this? And yes, was the answer.

It was the whole reason she had run from him in the first place. The events that would transpire after her mating were of history that she didn't want to get into. But she couldn't run any longer – she wanted Itachi just as much as she loved him, as she'd always loved him.

How they ended up in the grass, she did not know. Her small hands would clutch at his cloak for the rest of the night, needing his back and shoulders as her only anchor. Gasps and pants and moans were imminent from the start... God, why did she miss this? His hungry lips met her naturally pouty ones over and over. Their twisting and writhing worked rhythmically. It was like everything she thought it to be – and only when her Uchiha love sank his fangs lovingly into her jugular did she howl with ecstasy...

"Itachi... I love you. I've always loved you."

Her mate, a man who'd been through so much pain, smiled so happily. Dae felt tears come to her eyes at the sight, her own smile of joy coming to her lips.

"I love you too, my mate." Then they sealed themselves together in a kiss.

Aki shivered suddenly, a feeling spreading through her.

"Did you feel that?" She inquired to Sasuke. She couldn't really think of him as the Vampire King as even just _being there _didn't seem real, much less his title, so she focused on the little things.

Onyx black eyes blinked, before cracking a smile, looking down to his charming, sweet mate. Oh, mate _to be_. He couldn't get ahead of himself.

"No, mate. What is it?"

"I don't know... It felt like the world just got a little happier for some reason."

Sasuke chuckled, arms around her waist. She turned to rest her head back on his chest – one of the features that she loved the most. She didn't know, it was quite up there, along with his arms, shoulders, hands... Hm, she'd have to decide at some point...

"We could always use more of that."

Aki smiled. "Yeah." She agreed. "Everybody deserves it, really. Even under the most twisted and evil people, they deserve it too, because we're all good in our hearts."

Sasuke's eyes hardened when he thought of one man... One particular vampire that had been so close to him. Did he too deserve it? The man he hated, above that snake Orochimaru?

"Let me tell you of someone." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

"There was this man I once knew. Vampire, you wouldn't have heard of him. He was wealthy, an heir, and a damn bastard."

Aki frowned. The dance floor was becoming more spacious as couples took seats. Sasuke took her hand from his shoulder and proceeded to dance powerfully, whereas before they had merely been twirling in circles. The music picked up in tempo almost as if on cue and Aki adapted well, listening.

"He was the genius in the family, a prodigy, with potential that my father looked upon with favour. His name was Itachi. He was my brother."

Aki looked up to Sasuke's stony face. It hadn't been so blank since the day they met – he must do that when he thought a lot. Aki gulped a little at the strength in her mate's hold, around her waist and around her hand, suddenly being reminded how powerful he was. Her steps were lighter, quicker, more fluttery, unlike his slightly heavier, steadier pattern. Her dress fluttered about both their legs, his dictation to their direction she followed. She had never waltzed before, but she found if she didn't think about it and just went with it, she picked it up.

"He brushed off every female my father threw at him – he wanted more of the Uchiha genes, especially from Itachi, to be passed on. Mother never agreed with this, she wanted him to pick a mate at the right time. But, that was just the beginning of the greatest scandal in Uchiha history."

"And you have a big history right? Ancient?"

"Yes. The Uchiha line goes back right to the beginning. But, our line has been full of two things. Greatness," He smirked. "And terribleness." It dropped, face serious, mind elsewhere. It could be seen in his eyes. "Itachi took the whole picture though. He always did, steal the show. He murdered my family."

Aki's eyes widened.

"Leaving me alive. My uncle Madara escaped apparently, but that's a rumour. We never see his ghost about though, and his body never turned up."

Aki giggled to herself.

Sasuke glared hard. He just told her his _family _had been killed. She winced as his grip tightened, but acted like she didn't feel it.

"Strange you know, you vampires live forever, yet if you're killed, you're bound to live on as ghosts apparently!"

_Oh. _Sasuke's demeanour softened. His eyes softened, and his grip even relaxed. The music developed into a lovely ballroom tune.

Slowly Sasuke dipped Aki. He kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's no problem."

Smirking, (but it was more of a smile anyway) Sasuke lifted her back up. Oh how forgiving his mate was. They continued to dance, holding her closer. Her chin rested upon his shoulder.

"You could tell me the story sometime." She whispered.

He acknowledged it with a 'Hn'.

"If I'm going to be Queen, after all, I'm going to be needing to know about your family."

"Hn." Again. He leaned into her neck, taking in the scent and pressing a kiss to the fang marks possessively, yet lovingly.

"But can you take me back upstairs to our room? I'm getting kind of tired and these shoes hurt."

The dark haired Uchiha smirked broadly.

"_Our _room now, is it?"

She smacked his shoulder. It felt like a light hit to his shoulder though, and chuckled at the effort.

He kissed her hand then her cheek.

"You look tired, love. Let's go."

"That's what I just said. Ah!"

Aki was lifted into the vampire's arms bridal style, and she grabbed his shoulders as he shifted his grip.

It was a bit uneventful as Sasuke dismissed his court, and he carried them to their rooms. Nervousness came up in her, and a little bit of anxiety and excitement. Sasuke smirked to himself when he smelt it in her scent, but he made no comment. She drove him insane with her musk anyway, but he would make no moves until she allowed him to. They were courting now, of course. It would happen eventually, but he would be looking for the signs. By that time, Aki would have matured and would begin to behave like a Queen – her place when he would take her. Willingly, of course. It always had to be willing. A few centuries back, a member of his branch waited a full century before mating with his female. So Sasuke wasn't a stranger to the idea of having to wait – Aki was pretty headstrong.

But she was just as sweet and soft inside – a trait he loved just like the rest of her. But everything _did _turn out for the best, his mother had always told her sons that, all events were for the better of the world no matter how disastrous they seemed. Good always came out of them. Sasuke couldn't fathom a reason why he suddenly thought of his mother so reminiscently. Nonsense of course, he thought of them often. But why he was paying particular attention to them made him think. Something was strange in the air suddenly, that wasn't there before that night. The reassurance of the thought that everything would turn out for the best made him put his brother on the back burner for now, as he had always done. He wondered when his brother would come back – when the confusion would be lifted and his hatred diminished.

The point was, in all his circling of thoughts, he was ready to wait for Aki for her go ahead. His brother had no mate as far as he knew... He had rejected all of them, back in the time he used to look up to his brother. It frustrated his father that his son was so aloof to reject all brides of noble blood he sent Itachi's way, but you can't force the will of mating. It was simply there, as it had been for Sasuke.

His brother had to be dead. Centuries of hiding, and that _curse _of his, too...

The Past – two centuries ago -

_A simple maid sighed when she heard pottery being smashed in the next room. "That's another one... Three, two, one..."_

_SMASH!_

_A shrill voice screamed on top of her lungs. "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! AND TO THINK I EVEN __**LOVED **__YOU ITACHI UCHIHA!"_

_A blonde princess slid the door open so fast that it seemed she desired for the whole Uchiha castle to know. She was the worst of the lot, in Umi's opinion, and she shared sympathy with the other maids in the household for the eldest son. Her master had requested other princesses to visit his son, in hoping that he would have the desire to take one of them as his mate. Umi didn't see that happening anytime soon, and the young master was young in his years still – not even over 100. It had shocked Umi that the King had forced his son into meeting with these women – all copious, shallow, yet enviously beautiful, to Umi – but then, the King had forced Itachi into many things because of his skill, potential, talent and intelligence. The latest woman, her father the King of the Western Lands, was the dumbest of the lot. Umi knew fangirls when she saw them, but this one took the cake. She had claimed being in love with the young master for decades, and left when her 'feelings' were unreciprocated._

_Umi sighed when she thought of the tea stains she'd have to scrub and the broken tea pots she'd have to clean up. She moved into the room and slid the door shut behind her modestly. She kept her eyes down, but Uchiha-sama didn't even look up. She was used to it, and wordlessly walked into the room with delicate, light footsteps. Her thin frame knelt, one hand pushing her long brown hair behind one ear before she set to work picking up the pieces, eyes timidly lowered._

"_Let me help you." His kind, deep voice frightened Umi. The silence had been uncomfortable for her, sure, but she hadn't expected him of all people to break it. The eldest son was always so quiet, so much in thought._

"_N-No thank you, young master. It is not your place, but mine." She didn't risk looking into the famous red eyes, the Sharingan, because it chilled her. She had served many masters, and they had many stares, sometimes cold, sometimes that of lust, but the Uchiha's crimson gaze was simply penetrating, frightening. She had glimpsed coldness in them, and she had seen them dominate until they found obedience and submission. Whatever dared her that day, Umi didn't know, but she had a small inkling of boldness that made her look up._

_She squeaked in the back of her throat when she saw gentle onyx eyes looking at her. Unused to attention at all, being a mere servant, she returned to her work._

"_I-I'll come and get these stains out later today, Uchiha-sama." She said, picking up the pieces in her apron and bowing, before walking out. As she slid open the door with one hand, she found a man on the other side that surprised her._

"_Madara-sama." She bowed lowly. It wasn't often when Madara Uchiha visited the castle, but this had been the second time that week._

_The man, with bone-chilling Sharingan eyes, smiled lewdly at the servant._

"_Umi-chan." He cooly replied, with the smirk evident in his voice. How he had ever known Umi's name, she would never know. She never recalled telling him._

_The man took up the whole of the doorway. He was tall, and handsome. Very handsome. He had a strong, angular jaw that was prevalent in the Uchiha family, Itachi had it and Sasuke was sure to have it as he grew up, and had long midnight black hair that spiked out to the side as it came down his back. It reminded Umi of the man's fiery temper, which she was fortunate enough to never have seen, but she had surely heard of it through word of mouth among servants that __**had **__seen it. But Madara-sama was cunning and sly and calculating, cool as ice on the inside. It was the opposite to the young son sitting at the broken table silently behind her. The man was simply quiet, but he was warmer and kinder than the man in front of her – who was, by her definition, the worst man she had ever met._

"_Do move aside, pretty face, I've got to talk to my favourite nephew over there."_

_Shuffling quickly at the command, Umi moved so the large, arrogant man could enter. He was adorned in black from head to toe, but his red eyes were alight as he gazed at his 'nephew'. Who was he kidding? Madara-sama was ancient, he'd been alive for over a __**thousand **__years._

"_You may go, Umi-chan." The chilling voice quietly told Umi. She felt indignation, he wasn't her master! Certainly, he was an Uchiha, but he did not dwell in the mansion. He merely came and go as he pleased, so he had no right. But still, not wanting to be in the presence of the sickening man, she left hurriedly, taking care in shutting the door behind her._

"_Another one, heh?" Madara asked. Umi pulled a face behind the door to herself, the man was just so mysterious, but when he spoke it was so...masculine._

"_They don't call to me." Itachi replied, just as quietly, but oozed dignity and a slight sadness. Umi frowned sadly. She actually had her own mate, a guard at the castle. She loved him with all her heart, and couldn't remember what it felt like to be without him. Itachi was gentle and kind, and she hoped that he found a mate that he really loved._

"_Heh. Don't worry about them. You have better things ahead of you, nephew." Although Umi was listening, she ignored the predatory tone at the end there._

_Umi left, unaware of what was about to be said between the two, and unaware of what would happen to the rest of the family she had served for the last few decades, loyally._

The Present

Sasuke laid on his canopy bed, spooning his lovely mate to be under the covers. He nuzzled into the back of her neck, breathing heavily, making her giggle. Her hair was a mess and her lips bruised from their earlier kissing. She was curled slightly on her side, catching her breath and it made his chest swell. He pressed a gentle kiss there, and she smiled delightfully.

"Night, love." He whispered, pulling up the covers over them both.

"Night, Sasuke. See you in the morning."

Sasuke hummed.

"...That was _some _kiss, dude."

"Was that an invitation?" He grinned predatorily into her ear.

"N-No!"

He chuckled.

"Alright love." He relaxed, surprising Aki a little.

Eyes swivelling, Aki grunted before flipping herself over and hooking her leg over Sasuke's hip, giving him a big kiss right on the lips, humming 'mmmmmm!', before she broke away breathless. Sasuke's eyes were alight again, she saw as she looked into them, holding the sides of his face.

She smirked playfully. "Sweet dreams, _darling_."

Then she retreated her leg and rolled over.

His deep growl made Aki giggle like mad before she was tugged back into his embrace, falling asleep not long after with purring in her ear.

Then Aki's eyes snapped open at the thought. Sasuke had claimed himself to be the last living heir to the Uchiha clan when they met, outside her house that one evening. But she hadn't seen Itachi's ghost anywhere, either. Sasuke's brother had to be alive.

**Here you go, Chapter 9! It's been so long, man! Wow. Please review! Feedback that is plentiful and loving (or just even constructive criticism) is awesome, I love it! :D**

**So, development with Dae and ITACHI of all people! And more development between Sasuke and Aki, too. A past moment too, aren't you special? That was just a development of Itachi, because I thought that it would be needed. I find Dae and Itachi sweet, and I wanted to solidify their significance with the history of the Uchiha clan (but that's more later, this is just the start) and bring Dae to light (since she's seen as a bit of an anomaly, like, WHY is she here?) and because it's a Sasukexoc, Itachi just **_**has **_**to be mentioned. I felt sorry for Itachi's story when it was revealed in the plotline of Naruto so I wanted to display him as kind and would do anything for his brother, Sasuke, unlike other stories that portray him as evil or psychotic (although they themselves are not entirely bad). Evil Itachi is too much for me, psychotic is alright. But for my story, nuh uh.**

**I wanted to show all sorts of stuff in this, I hope you saw it all!**

**Connecting threads is so much fun...**

**Review please! Tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
